The Girl Who Changed A Malfoy
by XxGalesAngelxX
Summary: When Draco Malfoy comes back to Hogwarts,he spots Ginny Weasley in a cabin, she is different to what he remembered and he was different to her...but the darkness remains as Dracos battles old demons
1. Hogwarts Welcomes You Home

_**Disclaimer**_: If you think I own Harry Potter get your ass off my FANfiction =_=

_**Authors Note: **_

**_Authors Note: _**

**_HAI!_**

_This IS my story but when first published was under the name IAmDracosGirl and was taken down due to a series of PM's from a author but its back up! So enjoy!_

**_Always_**

_Emma Hawthorne Malfoy Herondale Odair x_

She sat perfectly still, her flaming ruby hair hung loosely under her shoulders; her chocolate eyes were sparkling under her long eyelashes. Her freckles were splashed across her cheeks. Her Gryffindor robes encased her body. The stunning girl looked outside her the window to see a tall figure standing outside of the cabin. His halo blonde hair shone off the afternoon sun, his storm eyes glimmered under his pale eyelashes and unlike the girl in the red robe this girl was covered in forest green of the house of Slytherin.

The boy slowly carefully opens the cabin door

"Hey Weaslette" the boy whispered with a sly smirk across his face.

The handsome boy by the name of Draco Malfoy referred to the striking girl Ginny Weasley.

"Yes Mal…Draco?" she replied.

Draco, who like Ginny had arrived to redo his last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was taken aback by the girls comment. They had always hated other and spat back at each other insults and never called each other by their first names. Draco studied Ginny with a newfound interest, she looked more mature, and she was no longer the 1st year, arrogant little Gryffindor. Draco realized to his horror that she was beautiful.

"All the other cabins are filled do you mind if I?" Draco pointed to the seat across from Ginny.

"Go ahead." she replied with a smile.

Ginny saw something sparkling off his robes and her heart pounded in her heart.

"You're Head Boy!" her voice was curdled with fear.

Draco looked at his robe with the sparkling gold badge, why would it matter? He thought to himself.

He looked up at Ginny robes, which glimmered with a silver badge marked "HEAD GIRL"

"Head Girl hey?" he replied with his trademark Malfoy smirk.

Ginny rolled her eyes at his smart-ass comeback.

"Looks like we'll be getting cozy together" he said quickly moving across the cabin and nudging into Ginny playfully.

Ginny laughed and her heart fluttered something it had never done before

"Are you blushing Red?" Draco's eyebrow shot up with the same Malfoy smirk like a few minutes ago.

"NO! I have a fever!" Ginny said sternly even though she knew what she was saying was shit and so did Draco.

"Hmmm …" Draco replied the smirk stilled plastered onto his pale skin.

Draco watched Ginny as she slowly nibbled at her Chocolate Frog.

Draco suddenly felt a piercing pain in his wrist and hissed.

Ginny head shot up and looked at Draco

"Draco?" Ginny said with a worried look on her face

Draco realized that her brown eyes looked like honey in the sun.

"What's wrong?" she continued.

Ginny gasped when she caught a sight of Draco's wrist.

There was a burn in the shape of The Dark Mark on his lower arm.

"EXPLAIN YOURSELF MALFOY!" she screamed at Draco

"You sound like my mother, back on last name are we?" he said with an amused look on his face.

Ginny once again rolled her eyes which she had a feeling she would be doing regularly having to share a private quarters with Draco.

Draco sighed.

"After The Dark…. Voldermort was defeated The Dark Mark disappeared but it left this burn mark, I've tried every spell and potion, charm possible that anyone could possibly think of…nothing works" Draco explained his eyebrows furrowed as Ginny examined his arm.

"Hatred…The Dark Mark was fuelled by hatred and darkness…only love will heal it" Ginny replied.

"HOW IN MERLIN BEARDS DO YOU KNOW THAT?" Draco almost screamed in her ear.

"Advanced Potions and Charms" Ginny replied this time with her own sly smirk

Suddenly a booming voice rattled through the cabin.

"HOGWARTS WELCOMES YOU HOME!" Hagrid bellowed from the front of the train.

"Bye Malfoy see you at the feast." she smirked at Draco as she swung her hips side to side as she left the cabin

"Sexy little minx that one is." Draco exclaimed wide-eyed staring at Ginny.


	2. Death Eaters and Draco's Ravenclaw

**Disclaimer: **_Its called a fanfiction for a reason O_0_

**A/N:**

_HAI INTERNET ^-^_

_So next chapter I want to say a special shout out to I am just a rapper and RivalsAreAllies._

_Now I must ask you a question feel free to answer and review: Have you ever fell in love with someone through PM? Or am I crazy?_

_So anyway here you go _

_Bai!_

_Emma Hawthorne Jackson Malfoy Herondale Skywalker Odair The FUCKING DOCTOR! x_

Draco's platinum blonde hair stood out on the Slytherin table. The green table was filled with the most amazing foods Dragons Tail, Faerie Plums, Roast Hog, Pickled Unicorn Horn, Pumpkin Juice and many more.

But Draco's mind was on other things such as his new responsibilities as Head Boy, where there new head quarters will be as the last one was destroyed in the war and most of all the feisty Gryffindor he would have to share his quarters with. He caught asight of her flaming ginger hair across the room; she turned and saw Draco staring at her, when he realized she had noticed his trademark smile appeared on his pale face. Ginny shook her head and turned around and did a little smirk of her own as she munched at her Faerie Plum.

Suddenly a silver tabby appeared with bright jade eyes appears and transforms into the wise Professor McGonagall. The old Professor had begun to speak and the food disappeared the candles that floated above started to dim.

"Students and Staff I welcome you back to Hogwarts and to all our 1st years we welcome you"

Ginny eyes gazed over at a table full of small kids she smiled remembering her first day at Hogwarts. Suddenly a chocolate coloured hat was placed on a stool, The Hogwarts Sorting Hat Draco thought to himself it started singing the same song it when he was a first year:

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty, _

_But don't judge on what you see, _

_I'll eat myself if you can find _

_A smarter hat than me. _

_You can keep your bowlers black, _

_Your top hats sleek and tall_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all_

_There's nothing hidden in your head _

_The Sorting Hat can't see, _

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be. _

_You might belong in Gryffindor_

_Where dwell the brave at heart, _

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindor's apart; _

_You might belong in Hufflepuff, _

_Where they are just and loyal, _

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, _

_Where those of wit and learning, _

_Will always find their kind_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin _

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means _

_To achieve their ends. _

_So put me on! _

_Don't be afraid! _

_And don't get in a flap! _

_You're in safe hands (though I have none) _

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Draco smiled as she saw Ginny dancing in her seat to the hats little song he smiled not smirked for once in his life. She turned around with a big wide smile on her face. Draco watched as the 1st years where sorted into houses. A little boy with sandy blonde hair approached Draco with a smile, a big one of course as he was just as Draco thought, a little 1st year.

"Are you our Head Boy this year" he asked Draco politely

"Yes I Am Little Mr…?" Draco ruffled the boy's long hair

" My names Bay Sandwood and I'm in Ravenclaw!" he said his big hazel eyes shining

"Well Mr Bay, My name is Draco Malfoy and I'm a Slytherin" Draco replied with a smile.

Bay's eyes froze with terror, his rosy red cheeks had drained and his mouth twisted in fright

"Malfoy…Malfoy's were Death Eaters, you killed…" the boys big hazel eyes started to become glassy and he began crying

"You killed my daddy," he sobbed

Professor McGonagall who had saw the whole thing unfold and by one look Draco took the boy out of the hall and sat him down in one of the guest rooms in the castle.

Bay had now stopped crying and was curled up in Draco's arm like a little baby.

" Are you sure it was a Malfoy? " Draco asked Bay while stroking his hair.

Bay shook his head, no.

"Was it a lady or a man?" he asked.

" A lady she had big oil coloured curly hair, a ghost white complexion and her eyes looked like big black holes" he told him burying his head further into Draco's chest.

Draco's heart screwed up into a ball…Bellatrix.

Bay looked at him "Who… Who was it?"

He sighed…

"The lady who killed your daddy name is Bellatrix Lestrange she is a horrible women who is now dead too, she was my aunt, I never like Aunt Bella I though she was vile" Draco said his eyes like wet grey puddles.

Ginny being the Weasley she was quietly standing outside the door watching as Draco helped the poor little 1st year. She watched as Draco Malfoy "The King Of Slytherin" was transformed into someone she'd never seen someone vulnerable, kind, loving. almost Hufflepuff like character.

Suddenly she felt a strong hand swiftly turn her around, he stood Draco his eyes no longer a melted balls of silver, they were hard and cold.

" You saw nothing you little weasel! " Draco demanded.

A spark of amusement played in Ginny's honey eyes.

"Weasel no…. Weasle-y!" she said with a victory smirk playing on the sides of her lips.

Suddenly Seamus Finnigan appeared with a very large smile on his face, as Ginny walked back to the hall to be told where there quarters would be , purposely swaying her hips.

"Fiesty little one that one is" Draco explained

They stood there watching as Ginny entered

"Good luck mate" said Seamus before entering the hall.

Ginny poked her head out the door…

"Guess where our quarters are…!"


End file.
